wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seastar (bpdstanley)
Seastar is a male SeaWing from a wealthy noble family. He rarely leaves the Kingdom of the Sea but met his mate, Wildfire, on one of his rare trips out. He's the main character of Eggshells. He is only to be used by his creator, bpdstanley. Appearance Seastar is a male SeaWing of average build. He has elegantly curved horns and shiny indigo scales. His bioluminescent patches are in jagged zig-zags, a trait the rest of his immediate family share. He usually wears fancy jewelry, often in the form of rings and an expensive silk cape, to show off his wealth. His eyes are a burnished gold color. Personality Seastar is somewhat snobby and condescending, thinking less of dragons that are not of pure SeaWing lineage like he claims to be. Despite this, he's usually cordial and open to other tribes. He has a sharp wit and is very tactical and precise. He also has a good humor and enjoys jokes and pranks as long as they aren't directed towards him or his tribe. He can be rather sarcastic and passive aggressive at times but will maintain a well mannered and polite attitude towards others of a higher class. If one can earn his respect or endure his attitude, he will be significantly kinder to them as he sees them as his equal. He avoids claw to claw combat which makes him appear cowardly but is a fearsome foe nonetheless, preferring to achieve victory through political or verbal means. If worse comes to worst though, he is skilled with a harpoon or spear. History Seastar was born to a wealthy family of SeaWing nobles and raised accordingly. He was given an extensive education in a private school and focused mainly on history and politics, although he'd rather be a general. Due to the high status of his family, he began training to be an intertribal diplomat from a very young age. On one of his trips to the Sky Kingdom, he and his diplomatic party roomed in a local tavern, where he met Wildfire and they quickly hit it off and became friends and eventually lovers. He moved to a cave on the peak of a mountain with her briefly before they lost their first clutch of eggs. He currently lives a short flight away from Deux City in a small cave by the sea with her and acts as a resident SeaWing diplomat. His mate is currently expecting his egg. Relationships Wildfire Wildfire is Seastar's beloved mate. He's usually mildly concerned about her and her risky behavior but isn't sure how to help her. He hopes she'll become less dependent on him as it's rather exhausting keeping up with her all the time. He can get frustrated with her dangerous habits and stubbornness sometimes but in the end he loves and wants to help her however he can even if he usually isn't sure how. Viperfish Viperfish and Seastar were never very close growing up but are on good terms. They'll joke around and tease eachother regularly. Junebug Seastar and Junebug hate eachother, and will regularly make fun of or fight, but never seriously enough to leave the other with more than a few bruises. They will put aside their mutual disdain for eachother when the situation demands it. It's not really known why they have such an intense dislike for eachother, but its rumored that they're secretly in love! Trivia * He and Viperfish are only half brothers because they have different mothers. However, they were both raised by Seastar's mother as Viperfish's mother died due to illness shortly after his hatching. * Seastar's father, who's been out of the public eye for around 30 years, is rumored to be the notorious pirate Leviathan. * His name was originally going to be Slate. * His mother is the Queen's niece, making him a prince (just barely). Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)